mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Barack Obama
|first-ep-candy = 39 |aka = Barack Obana |title = |age = Unknown (Deceased) |style = Proper punctuation. Speaks in a very dignified yet understanding manner. Uses more pauses than most characters, via commas and periods. |relations = |home = White House |planet = Unknown |like = Global Security |hate = Unfinished Affairs }}Barack Obama, often known simply by his surname Obama, is the 44th President of the United States, the 3rd United States President introduced in Homestuck (after Presidents Jay and Dope), and the second real-life President mentioned in the Homestuck franchise (after George Washington). He is referenced frequently throughout Homestuck, particularly by Dave, and is featured in his comic Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. On the day of his 13th birthday, Obama was visited in Hawaii by who claimed to be his relative and had been travelling across the Pacific looking for a mysterious island. He had also established various laboratories and archaeological digs on his travels, including one close to Obama's home. Obama ventured into the underground ruins and discovered a transportalizer, which took him to the Medium of a Sburb session being played by kids his own age. Over the course of his life, Obama returned to that Sburb session repeatedly, making friends with the players. At unknown points Obama met with and reached the god tiers as a Hero of Hope. In 2009, Barack Obama was elected President of the United States. After serving his terms in office, he returned to the Sburb session, where he carried out work necessary to fulfill the cosmic necessities of the future while continuing to keep an eye on affairs on Earth. At some point he captchalogued a ghost imprint of his own brain and used it to create a holographic copy of himself that would be installed in a secret room accessible by transportalizer from the White house. After that, he died a Heroic death protecting the fate of Paradox Space. In the Candy timeline, encountered the holographic copy of Obama on Earth C. Obama told Dave the non-confidential parts of his life story and discussed the topics of sexuality and identity, before unveiling a robotic copy of Dave's body known as Davebot. Dave was given the option to have his physical body killed and his Ultimate Self transferred into Davebot, and upon accepting, Obama extracted his life essence from his body and blew it into Davebot. As a parting gift Obama left with a Painting of a Horse Attacking a Football Player alongside a note reading: : During Jake Harley's travels across the United States, he fathered an illegitimate daughter named Ann, who he took custody of. During a trip to Hawaii, a teenage Ann ditched her father and took the last name Dunham, eventually giving birth to Barack in 1961. After the Reckoning on pre-scratch Earth which cut Obama's term in office short, Obama fled to the post-scratch Earth. On the post-scratch Earth he ran for President for another two terms; however, as his mother was never born post-scratch, some people took issue with the veracity of his birth certificate. Category:Epilogues characters Category:Skaianet characters Category:Humans